Someone Different
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: A take on how Jack and Sally met.


**A/N**: Not too much to say for once! Like usual, I understand this idea is used quite a bit, but I just love putting my own spin on used ideas, you know? And I enjoy writing Jack/Sally stories, so I had a lot of fun writing this. Heya, I like reviews so that'd be really nice please! Quick reminder, all flames are used to heat my room during monsoon season. I also apologize deeply if there are any formatting errors in this story; but because of the new QuickEdit system, I can no longer preview. -Hits her computer with a banana- Sorry again.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TNBC. Wish I did, but don't we all? :D

Sally walked through the graveyard slowly; hands behind her back, looking down at the ground. It had only been a week ago that she had been created, and she had finally mastered the art of walking. This was Sally's second attempt at running away from that awful place her creator called a home, and she knew exactly where she wanted to go again tonight. After wandering a bit, she found it. The spiral hill that stood out above the graveyard. She'd found the night before that it was the best place in the entire town to see the stars. She slowly made her way up the hill, careful not to trip and make a seam come loose. When she made her way to the top, she sat down, making herself comfortable. She closed her eyes, enjoying a rare moment of freedom, when a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Excuse me...?"

Sally jumped at the first voice she'd heard in hours. It had to be near three in the morning, so it was only natural that she didn't expect anyone to be out. She turned her head to see the same figure she'd often seen pacing busily in the tower across the street. She quickly stood up, blushing furiously.

"I-I'm really sorry, I didn't- I-I didn't..." Sally tripped over her words, unsure of what she was so sorry for, but felt the need to apologize for something. She quickly stood up ready to make her way back down, making Jack felt a little guilty for spooking her.

"No really, it's okay! Didn't mean to surprise you there." he reassured her. "You can stay up there if you like. Great view of the stars from that spot." Sally blushed a little deeper, having had almost no social contact with anyone since she was created. She swallowed heavily and nodded. When she managed a soft smile, Jack assumed she trusted him enough to let him come up. Jack sat down next to her and they kept silent for a few seconds, both watching the stars twinkle rhythmically.

"...Pretty, aren't they?" Jack was the first to speak up. Sally swallowed again.

"Yea..." she answered. "Very pretty..." She thought hard for a moment. It was a very different feeling to have someone treat her like an equal. Finkelstien, in his attempt to shelter her from the rest of the world, had told her from day one that no one would ever care about her... and here was this perfect stranger, treating her with respect she'd never dreamed she'd get.

"I haven't seen you around town." Jack continued. "What's your name?"

"Sally..." she answered, getting a funny feeling her stomach. She'd never gotten that feeling before, but she liked it. "What's, um... _your_ name?" she had finally managed to bring her voice above a whisper. Jack smiled warmly at her, noticing her shyness.

"Jack." he glanced back at the stars quickly when he noticed he'd been staring. Sally's eyes widened a little. She'd realized she'd heard Finkelstien talking about him before, and didn't realize exactly who she was in the presence of.

"Oh, I-I'm really, REALLY sorry..." she began falling over her words again. Jack let out a short chuckle.

"For what? It's nothing to worry about." he assured her. Sally sighed quietly.

"Thanks..." she managed for lack of a better word. Jack smiled again.

"So, what are you doing out so late? It's pretty cold this time of night..." he asked her, a little concerned.

"Oh, w-well... I sort of... ran away..." she muttered. "B-but please don't tell anyone!" she added quickly. Jack, understanding very well the need to get away from everything sometimes, nodded.

"Of course not. It's getting kind of late though, do you have anywhere to go?" he asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Well... yea. Last night I stayed out here for as long as I could keep my eyes open, and just went back home. I guess I'll just do the same thing tonight..." she looked up and noticed Jack giving her a very concerned look, so she quickly glanced up again. "It's no big deal though." Sally realized that she'd finally started speaking in a normal tone for awhile. It was, after all, the first time in her life that anyone had shown her real kindness, and she enjoyed the feeling very much. The two found a lot to talk about the rest of the night, and had barely noticed the sun slowly starting to rise over the hill. Sally was the first to realize.

"Oh my god... He's going to KILL me..." she said to herself as she tried to stand up hurriedly. Jack wasn't entirely sure what had her so worried, but stood up himself and helped her onto her feet.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, trying to hide his worry. It seemed so unfair to see someone so innocent become so upset.

"I have to get home..." she answered quickly, walking back down the hill as fast as she could.

"Um... Sally!" Jack called out once she'd made it to the bottom. Sally couldn't help but stop and turn her head. "I'll see you again tomorrow?" Sally smiled wider than she had in her life.

"Yea, definitely." Jack smiled back as Sally turned around and ran as fast as she could back to her home. She knew, in the back of her head, that Finkelstien would never let her so much as set foot outside of the house. So the only logical way, she figured: to do it in secret. And what her creator didn't know certainly wouldn't hurt him. It would be a huge risk, but one she was willing to take.

It just seemed worth it to see _him_ again. 


End file.
